Me gustas da
by kotoko-noda
Summary: A pesar de su rechazo ¿Cuántas veces más intentaras ganar su corazón? RECONTINUADO!
1. encuentro

Summary:

_**A pesar de su rechazo ¿Cuántas veces más intentaras ganar su corazón?**_

Story Notes:

_**Bueno ¿Qué puedo decir? Esta historia no planteo que sea muy larga, sus capítulos serán cortos y espero disfruten mi primer fanfic sobre esta pareja**_

Advertencias:

_**Ninguna por el momento…**_

Género:

_**Romance**_

Dedicatoria:

_**Dedicado a Dana-sama (Faighta) porque por ella fue que me atreví a ver este anime, gracias por escuchar o más bien leer mis chorradas. Esto es para ti con todo cariño**_

Aclaraciones del capítulo:

_**Hetalia no me pertenece y jamás será de mi pertenencia a menos que en un mundo alternativo realmente retorcido sea así, los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya**_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Camina tranquilo por las calles de su ciudad, observa a la gente detenidamente, analiza sus rostros, cada uno de ellos diferente. Sonríe y continua con su camino, a él le gusta mucho vagar por las calles de su ciudad, le gusta ver a su gente y como estos se desenvuelven en un ambiente frio pero de aparente paz.

Observa el cielo, se encuentra gris, pareciera que pronto va a nevar y eso no es bueno. Piensa que debe regresar al palacio o el zar de enojara de nuevo con él. Se frota sus manos para calentarse del frio, el clima ha estado extraño esos días. A él no le gusta el frio, prefiere un campo soleado de girasoles antes que un paisaje nevado. Pero no puede hacer nada, ese es su lugar de origen, él es Iván Braginski, él es la nación conocida como Rusia, y ante eso, él no pude hacer nada.

Suspira cansadamente, su aliento es visible gracias a la baja temperatura. No quiere, pero debe regresar ahora. Se dispone a marcharse pero se queda paralizado al ver algo que antes no había visto.

Le observa detenidamente, es un niño (¿o es quizá una niña?) tal vez de su edad, le llama la atención, y le llama la atención porque es diferente a los demás. Su cabello es castaño, su piel es un poco más morena que la suya y sus ojos…no alcanza a ver sus ojos y eso le molesta.

Se acerca, tiene que verle más de cerca, tiene que ver de color son sus ojos. Al estar frente a frente no dice nada, no sabe que decir o cómo actuar, tan solo se pierde en su mirada. Le ha gustado el color de sus ojos, un adorable café.

-"¿Quién eres-aru?"- le escucha hablar mientras le observa con el ceño ligeramente fruncido

Más no le contesta, esta tan embobado en su mirada que no puede contestar. Sigue frunciendo el ceño, el extraño le causa cierta desconfianza.

Es entonces cuando sale de su ensoñación, sujeta sus manos con las suyas, están cubiertas con guantes, le hubiera gustado que estas estuvieran descubiertas para sentir su calor, para comprobar si son realmente suaves, pero hace frio, así que tendrá que conformarse con tocarlas a través de los guantes.

Ha dejado de fruncir el ceño para mostrar una cara que muestra desconcierto, en verdad no entiende quien es él y que es lo que hace o hará ahora. Va a preguntarle pero las palabras mueren en su boca al escucharle hablar.

-"me gustas da"- le dedica una sonrisa y no puede evitar sonrojarse ante esa declaración

-"ni siquiera sé quién eres-aru"- aparta sus manos y finge molestia

-"Iván ¿Cómo te llamas?"- continua sonriéndole

-"ni siquiera sabes mi nombre y dices esas cosas-aru"- desvía su vista el sonrojo en su rostro aun no desaparece –"Yao-aru"-

Se acerca a él y le da un beso en la mejilla –"me gustas da"- repite esas palabras causando que el sonrojo aumente

-"aléjate"- lo aparta avergonzado –"me voy-aru"- se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar en dirección contraria

-"ha, espera ¿volveré a ver a Yao?"- no quiere que se aleje, no quiere que se vaya

Se detiene y por unos instantes no dice nada –"tal vez-aru"- y se marcha corriendo perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Le observa marcharse, esta triste porque se ha ido, pero extrañamente se siente feliz, en verdad espera volver a verle. En verdad quiere volver a verle.

Ha comenzado a nevar, pero a él no le importa, se queda en ese lugar con la vista perdida en la dirección por la que se marchó.

-"me gustas da"- repite por 3 vez esas palabras, se da la vuelta y se va por donde llego con una sonrisa en el rostro

Ha sido un buen día…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Notas finales del capítulo:

_**¿Qué puedo decir? Espero esto haya sido de su agrado, si creen que merece la pena que siga escribiendo sobre esta linda pareja háganmelo saber a través de un review es fácil, rápido y sencillo.**_

_**¿Review?**_


	2. gato

Notas del autor:

_**Muchas, de verdad muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer esto, me da gusto saber que a alguien le gustaron mis ocurrencias. En verdad gracias. Sin más que decir, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero lo disfruten.**_

_**Para Dana (Faighta) y para todos ustedes con mucho cariño.**_

Aclaraciones del capítulo:

_**Hetalia no es de mi pertenencia…que lamentable…**_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Sus pasos resuenan en la oscura y desolada habitación. Él le ha invitado y no sabe porque lo ha hecho. Cree que sus intenciones esta vez son diferentes, pero se miente a si mismo porque sabe que no es así.

La puerta se abre y de inmediato sus sentidos le alertan. Gira a ver quién es la persona que ha entrado, pero se sorprende al saber que no hay nadie ahí.

Está comenzando a asustarse y de nuevo piensa que no fue buena idea el haber aceptado su invitación. Escucha pasos en la habitación pero no logra ver nada, la oscuridad de la noche hace imposible visualizar cualquier cosa. Su vista y sus sentidos se mantienen alertas, ciertamente, no sabe que esperar de la situación y mucho menos, sabe que esperar de él.

Algo se rompe en la habitación exaltándole. Instintivamente gira su cuerpo en la dirección en la que supone debió romperse aquello. Los rayos de la luna se cuelan a través de la ventana de la habitación iluminándole tenuemente. Lleva su mano a su pecho y es entonces cuando suspira aliviado.

-"me asustaste–aru"- se acerca a paso moderado al lugar donde se encuentra –"¿Cómo te llamas-aru?"- le acaricia y le escucha ronronear complacido por la caricia

Ha bajado sus defensas pues sabe que el pequeño minino no hará nada y eso le tranquiliza. Le tranquiliza saber que en esa habitación, tan solo están el gato y él. Continúa acariciando al animalito con cierto agrado, a él le gustan mucho los gatos y el felino se deja hacer soltando uno que otro maullido.

Está tan concentrado en el pequeño gato que no se da cuenta de que hay alguien más en la habitación que le observa en completo silencio. Abre los ojos enormemente al darse cuenta de un detalle y es entonces cuando se pregunta "¿Qué hace aquí un gato-aru?"- pero ya es muy tarde para sus reflexiones, su cuerpo es aprisionado por la espalda impidiéndole cualquier movimiento que implique zafarse o alejarse.

Esta sorprendido y en cierto grado, asustado, no puede ver al sujeto que le aprisiona entre sus brazos.

-"Te ves tan lindo acariciando un gato"- susurra cerca de su oído y es entonces cuando pasa del asombro a fruncir el entrecejo

-"¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo-aru?"- no necesita voltear para saber que el misterioso sujeto que aprisionó su cuerpo de esa forma no es otro sino el causante de sus problemas

-"no estoy haciendo nada"- en su rostro se mantiene esa sonrisa como la de un niño que acaba de recibir sus regalos de navidad –"tan solo te abrazo porque me gustas"-

Un ligero rubor aparece en sus mejillas a pesar de la oscuridad y de mantenerse con el ceño fruncido –"suéltame-aru"- intenta librarse del agarre –"ya hemos platicado de esto un millón de veces-aru"- al fin logra liberarse de su agarre, se da la vuelta y le encara con cierta molestia –"si no tienes nada mejor que decir me marcho-aru"- se encamina a la puerta y termina por marcharse, sabe que no debió haber ido

Él le observa retirarse y piensa que se ve realmente lindo frunciendo el ceño. Todo lo que Yao haga o deje de hacer siempre se verá lindo para él. Escucha un maullido y se da cuenta de algo.

-"espera, olvidaste a tu gato"- se entristece un poco, él había encontrado a aquel minino abandonado en la calle y de inmediato había pensado en el oriental

El gato se acerca a él y le observa –"no te preocupes"- se agacha y le acaricia un poco –"te llevare de inmediato con él"- levanta al felino y se lo lleva en brazos mientras mantiene su sonrisa

Es entonces cuando piensa que no ha visitado a Yao ese día. Su sonrisa se ensancha, Si, irá a visitarle AHORA.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Notas finales del capítulo:

_**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Es corto lo sé, pero para esta historia los capítulos serán breves.**_

_**Si les gusto, si no les gusto, si quieren leer más, dejen review, es fácil, rápido y sencillo.**_

_**¿Review?**_


	3. musica

Notas del autor:

_**Hola de nuevo, muchas gracias por sus lindo comentarios, favorito, etc. me hace feliz en verdad saber que lo que hago le gusta a alguien. Me preguntaron si este era un AU, no, este fanfic no es un AU, podría tomarse como semi AU pero en fin, está ubicado dentro de la misma trama original.**_

_**Esto es para Dana (Faighta) para que te animes y para todos ustedes con mucho cariño…**_

Aclaraciones del capítulo:

_**Hetalia es mío juajajajajajajajajaja *le ponen camisa de fuerza y se la llevan al manicomio***_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

La reunión entre naciones ha durado más de lo esperado, pero a él no le molesta en lo absoluto. Le divierte ver como las demás naciones pelean y discuten. Le gusta ver cómo es que casi provocan un conflicto internacional por un pedazo de tierra, por productos, por cualquier razón que se considere valida. Sonríe, pobre ingenuos piensa. Él cree que todas esas peleas son inútiles y sin sentido, porque al final, todos serán uno con Rusia. Y esa será la verdad absoluta.

Después de muchas horas de debate, se ha llegado a la conclusión de que no llegaran a nada de seguir de esa forma y la reunión se pospone para la próxima semana. Le observa abandonar el salón y de inmediato se pone de pie para ir tras él.

Sale al pasillo, le ha perdido de vista. Gira su cabeza buscándole por los pasillos cercanos, debe encontrarle antes de que se marche. De repente escucha una voz, una que para él es más que conocida, sonríe y se acerca en la dirección que cree que proviene.

Se acerca y le encuentra finalmente, se encuentra de espaldas a él, piensa en sorprenderle con un abrazo. Esta dispuesto a hablarle, pero nota que no está solo.

Observa al oriental que se encuentra con él, este le mira sin decir palabra alguna. Se despide con un "adiós Yao-kun" le mira por última vez antes de retirarse "adiós Kiku" dice él y quedan solos al fin.

Él no se ha dado cuenta de su presencia por lo visto, amplía su sonrisa, esa es buena señal. Le escucha cantar, si, su adorado Yao está cantando y realiza algunos graciosos movimientos de cadera al parecer, al compás de la música.

¿Pero qué música?

Ríe un poco ante ese detalle, ha descubierto algo nuevo de él y le gusta. Como siempre, todo lo que Yao haga y deje de hacer le gusta y le gustara siempre.

El oriental continuo con su graciosa danza y su melodía cantada sin darse cuenta aun de su presencia. Decide que es hora de que lo haga. Le llama mientras le sujeta por el hombro. Este da un ligero salto debido al susto.

-"no me asustes así-aru"- le reclama con un sonrojo, avergonzado de que, lo más probable, es que le haya visto de esa forma –"¿lo viste-aru?"- pregunta aun sonrojado

El ruso asiente, no puede negar que Yao se veía lindo de esa forma –"te veías tan lindo da"- comenta y el oriental desvía su mirada sonrojado

Por unos instantes ninguno dice nada, el silencio es incómodo, al menos para uno de ellos.

-"Yao te estaba buscando"- rompe ese silencio –"quería decirte algo muy importante"- comenta alegre

El chino le mira al fin y enarca una ceja, no entiende de qué está hablando, mas no dice nada al respecto, se imagina lo que podría ser.

-"quiero decirte que me gustas, me gustas desde el momento en el que te vi por primera vez"- continua hablando sin dejar de observarle –"desde ese momento me propuse que Yao sería el único"- el asiático continua impasible mientras le observaba –"por eso es que quería decírtelo ahora"-

Termina de hablar y de nuevo ese incomodo silencio. Espera alguna respuesta por parte del oriental, quiere escucharle decir que sentía lo mismo, quiere que le abrace y que le diga que le haga suyo. Sí, que hermoso seria ver y escuchar eso.

Espera durante un par de minutos que parecen una eternidad, al final, le ve sonreír, estaba casi seguro de que su respuesta seria lo que, por años, había querido escuchar. Le observo acercarse hacia él con esa sonrisa, llevo una de sus manos a su oído y se retiró una especie de auricular, se lo extendió hasta colocarlo en su propio oído. Escucho una canción a través de él y le miro.

-"Kiku me acaba de regalar esto-aru"- continua sonriendo –"es una reproductor de no sé qué, pero se puede escuchar música, este trae canciones de una artista muy popular en Japón ¿no crees que tiene buena voz –aru?"- le mostro el aparato

-"¿escuchaste lo que dije hace un rato?"- a pesar de todo, permaneció con su sonrisa de siempre

El asiático baja la mirada unos instantes –"ha, mira la hora, es tarde y debo irme-aru"- retira los auriculares de su oído e hizo ademan de irse –"adiós –aru"- se despide con su mano y se pierde de su vista

Intenta detenerle, pero él ya se ha ido, agacha un poco la vista, piensa que tal vez Yao es un poco tímido para expresarlo. Alza de nuevo la vista y sonríe. No se dará por vencido.

En otro lugar cierto asiático ha dejado de correr, se detiene paulatinamente y baja el rostro. Por supuesto que le había escuchado, no tenía el volumen tan fuerte como para no escucharle.

¿Por qué Iván insistía en ese tema?

Ya desde hace mucho le había dejado en claro que no podría suceder nada entre ellos ¿la razón? Simplemente no podía existir nada entre ambas naciones, su deber era permanecer tal cual, impasibles, fuertes, en sus vidas no podía existir alguna relación de ese tipo.

No, no podía existir nada entre ellos…a pesar de que…no, nada podía existir entre ambos…

Así fue durante muchos años y así debía seguir siendo…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Notas finales del capítulo:

_**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado y lamento mi demora.**_

_**Los científicos dicen que dejar un review ayuda a Yao a sentir remordimiento por haber rechazado a Iván.**_

_**¿Review?**_


	4. ven a mi

Notas del autor:

_**¿Qué puedo decir? Gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de leer mis tonterías, la verdad es que no se con exactitud cuántos capítulos le queden a este fanfic, no creo que sean demasiados pero en fin, espero me sigan leyendo hasta el final.**_

_**La canción de este capítulo se llama ven a mí de floricienta (vaya nombre)**_

Dedicatoria:

_**A Dana (Faighta) porque pronto será su cumpleaños, muchas pero muchas felicidades, espero este pequeño escrito te guste, muchas gracias por todo, disfruta esta tontería mía xD**_

Aclaraciones del capítulo:

_**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Hetalia no es mío?...**_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Camina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, hoy, hoy será el día en el que Yao caiga rendido a sus pies. Simplemente no habrá forma de que pueda rechazarle después de eso, si, definitivamente es un genio. Ensancha su sonrisa ante ese pensamiento y sujeta con fuerza el ramo de girasoles que trae exclusivamente para _él_.

Escucha una voz cercana y sabe que es _él._ Apresura el paso para poder darle encuentro, le ha visto de espaldas, está platicando de nuevo con ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Ah, si Kiku o algo así. Prefiere esconderse mientras ambos platican, al parecer no han notado su presencia.

-"lo siento Yao-kun pero creo que te has equivocado"- habla el japonés –"nosotros no tenemos ningún lazo salvo el estrictamente político, nuestras naciones solo congenian y se requieren en algunos asuntos, fuera de eso no existe nada más"- hace una ligera reverencia y se marcha dejando a la nación china con la palabra en la boca

¿Por qué Yao se molesta tanto por ese sujeto?

_**Yo te vi llorar**_

_**Cuando nadie te miraba,**_

_**Escondiendo esa lagrima,**_

_**Que se te escapaba.**_

Se siente furioso ¿Cómo se atreve kaka…kuko…? o como se llame a tratar así a _su_ Yao, siente la sangre hervir al escuchar algunos débiles sollozos. Observa los alrededores, no hay nadie, absolutamente nadie, nadie puede escucharle llorar, nadie tan solo el mismo. Se siente afortunado a pesar de la situación, sabe que nadie más le ha visto de esa forma, sabe y está casi seguro de que él será el único que le mirara de esa forma. Él y nadie más.

_**Yo te vi tan triste y tan solito,**_

_**Que hubiera dado mi vida,**_

_**Por curarte las heridas.**_

Salió de su pequeño escondite y se encamino hacia el oriental procurando ser lo más silencioso posible, no quiere asustarle y que de esa forma se aleje. Sigue escuchando sus sollozos y sabe que está llorando.

Yao, la poderosa nación de China, siempre se había mostrado fuerte ante cualquier cosa, era fuerte ante desastres naturales, fuerte a las guerras, fuerte al hambre, a la desesperación, a las crisis económicas, no había nada que pudiera hacerle caer. Salvo una cosa, aquellos a los que llamaba "_familia_" le habían dado la espalda, se habían alejado de él y eso era su debilidad. Porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de ser solo la representación humana de una nación, no dejaban de ser "_humanos_".

Le observo detenidamente, lucia tan frágil, tan vulnerable. A él le gustaba un Yao frágil, pero le atraía más un Yao poderoso, seguro de sí mismo, un Yao fuerte.

_**Ven a mi (ven a mi)**_

_**Te cuidare (te cuidare)**_

_**Te besare esos ojitos tan dulces**_

_**Y curare la pena que tu alma lleva**_

_**Por dios ven a mi (ven a mi)**_

_**Te buscare (te buscare)**_

_**Y te amare como nadie en la tierra te amo**_

_**Ven a mí,**_

_**Ven a mí**_

Los tallos de los girasoles fueron partidos a la mitad. El oriental dio un ligero salto debido al susto de saberse vulnerable ante alguien. Se apresuró a frotarse los ojos con la manga del qipao intentando secar en vano las lágrimas que luchaban aun por salir. Se reprendió mentalmente por eso, no quería que nadie le viera, absolutamente nadie.

Se giró y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver a quien le había descubierto en tan patética forma. No le miro directamente. Más bien fijo su vista en el destruido ramo de girasoles. Tanto las hojas como los pétalos se estaban cayendo y el tallo yacía partido en el suelo.

-"oh parece que el ramo de Yao se ha destruido"- mostró una especie de sonrisa apenada –"lo lamento, te daré unas nuevas, lo prometo da"-

-"¿Qué…que haces aquí-aru?"- desvió su mirada, no podía verle a la cara –"¿desde cuándo has estado aquí-aru?"- apretó con fuerza sus puños pensando que, quizá el ruso estaba ahí para burlarse o algo semejante –"si vienes para decirme lo mismo de siempre…ahórratelo- aru"- se encontraba vulnerable, casi al borde del llanto de nuevo –"no quiero escucharte, no quiero verte ahora, así que márchate y déjame solo-aru"-

No se sorprendió de escucharle decir eso. A pesar de que el oriental no le miraba, él si le observaba fijamente .Acerco su mano hacia la mejilla de este, le toco y limpio un par de lágrimas que salían de ese par de orbes que tanto le gustaban. Sintió que su mano era apartada de golpe. Yao le miro con cierto enfado. Eso tampoco le sorprendió.

_**Yo se que tendrás razones para el amor,**_

_**Pero solo una palabra borrara tu dolor.**_

-"suéltame-aru"- dijo con furia –"estoy harto…harto de todo…déjame solo-aru"- comenzó a desmoronarse poco a poco

-"te quiero"- intento tocarle de nuevo pero el chino rechazo de nuevo su contacto

-"¡déjame-aru!"- grito molesto –"estoy harto de ti y tus mentiras, tú en realidad lo que quieres es mi territorio, quieres tomar el control sobre mi gente, sobre mi gobierno ¡Tú en realidad no me quieres a mí! ¡Quieres lo que represento no lo que soy-aru!"- lágrimas de cólera se deslizaron por sus mejillas –"y para tu información ¡nadie quiere ser uno con Rusia-aru!"-

Oh Yao, Yao, Yao pobre e ingenuo Yao ¿acaso no ves que Iván no solo desea eso sino que desea más? ¿No ves que te desea a _ti_ y solo a ti con todas tus virtudes y defectos? Él quiere que le mires de la misma forma en la que él te mira y no se conformara con menos.

-"Yao está muy alterado por eso no sabe lo que dice"- permaneció impasible –"claro que todo el mundo será uno con Rusia, pero Yao será el único que será uno con Iván"- mantenía una sonrisa al hablar –"yo te deseo a _ti, _yo quiero, no solo a la nación sino al "_humano"_ Yao da"-

_**Tienes que probarme no te vayas,**_

_**Porque estoy lleno te besos,**_

_**Y quiero curarte el alma**_

Abrió los ojos un tanto al escucharle, no quería seguir escuchándole o quizá no quería creerle –"estás loco, me voy-aru"- dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse

-"no te puedes ir"- sujeto de la muñeca impidiendo su huida

-"suéltame-aru"- intento librarse de su agarre en vano

Al saberse más fuerte que el otro, Iván sonrió, sonrió como nunca antes, atrajo hacia si el cuerpo del oriental y lo aprisiono entre sus brazos de tal forma que impedía su escape.

-"te quiero"- comenzó a hablar de nuevo –"no te dejare ir hasta que lo entiendas y lo comprendas del todo"-

_**Ven a mi (ven a mi)**_

_**Te cuidare (te cuidare)**_

_**Te besare esos ojitos tan dulces**_

_**Y curare la pena que tu alma lleva**_

_**Por dios ven a mi (ven a mi)**_

_**Te buscare (te buscare)**_

_**Y te amare como nadie en la tierra te amo**_

_**Ven a mi (ven a mi)**_

_**Te cuidare (te cuidare)**_

Se sonrojo, por supuesto que lo hizo ¿Quién no lo haría en semejante situación? Pero claro, él se había sonrojado tan solo pro la acción del otro, entiéndase que no fue por las palabras que dijo. Nada de lo que dijera podía hacerle sonrojar…

O eso quería creer…

Hubo un momento en el que dejo de forcejear, dejo de gritar, sabía que de nada le servía y que si quería que le soltara debía permanecer tranquilo. Se calmó y recargo un poco sus brazos sobre el pecho del otro y pudo escuchar los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Un nuevo sonrojo se apodero de él. Agradecía y esperaba que nadie los viera de esa forma.

Sintió que el oriental se calmó y al instante aflojo su agarre. Lo aparto un poco para mirarle. El otro también le miro y en ese momento sus miradas se encontraron.

_**Te besare esos ojitos tan dulces**_

_**Y curare la pena que tu alma lleva**_

_**Por dios ven a mi (ven a mi)**_

_**Te buscare (te buscare)**_

_**Y te amare como nadie en la tierra te amo**_

_**Ven a mí**_

_**Ven a mí**_

Llevo una de sus manos hacia el rostro del chino, este no se resistió a la caricia. Acerco poco a poco su rostro al suyo, el oriental cerró los ojos, al parecer no se resistiría y eso le hizo aún más feliz.

Sus labios apenas de rozaron, fue un contacto sutil. Se apartó de sus labios y termino por depositar un tierno en cada uno de sus ojos que permanecían cerrados.

-"te quiero"- fue lo único que atino a decir casi en un susurro que hizo estremecer ligeramente al otro

Termino por deshacer por completo el abrazo y por apartarse unos cuantos pasos ante la mirada un tanto interrogante del chino. Metió una de sus manos a su bolsillo y busco algo dentro de este. Ensancho su sonrisa al sentirlo contra sus dedos. Yao le miro expectante.

-"me gustaría mucho que fueras uno conmigo"- le mostro una pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo y extendió su otra mano hacia él –"siempre he querido que lo seas"-

Abrió muy grandes sus ojos, jamás se había esperado algo así, dentro de su mente intento procesar lo que recién había pasado. Le miro durante un largo rato ¿Qué podría responder?

¿Si aceptaba que pasaría? ¿Y si se negaba? Muchas respuestas, muchas preguntas tomaban lugar en su mente pero él era incapaz de decir algo o tan solo de moverse.

Al final se atrevió a abrir la boca, le daría una respuesta definitiva –"Iván yo…"-

Si, seria definitiva para ambos….

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

Notas finales del capítulo:

_***risa malvada* si ya sé que soy mala por dejarlo ahí, pero bueno, espero hayan disfrutado mucho este escrito (no tengo idea de donde salió pero bueno) No me queda más que decir que tanto este como mis demás historias quedaran como terminadas hasta nuevo aviso. **_

_**Este comprobado científicamente que dejar un review aumenta las posibilidades de una respuesta afirmativa por parte de Yao.**_

_**¿Review?**_


	5. Indiferencia

_**Notas del autor:**_ _en verdad pido millones de disculpas y sé que no me van a bastar para todo lo que dure en subir esto, por una u otra razón no había podido seguirlo pero ahora, este fic será terminado o muero en ello!_

_Como siempre este escrito está dedicado a Faighta por tener una infinita paciencia conmigo  
Sin más…._

_Hetalia no me pertenece, es de su respectivo dueño y ya conocen el resto…disfrútenlo!_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Al final se atrevió a abrir la boca, le daría una respuesta definitiva –"Iván yo…"-

Si, seria definitiva para ambos….

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**Indiferencia**

-entonces sobre los puntos vistos en la reunión creo que…- todos observan el monto de papeles que tienen entre manos, uno que otro hace algún comentario al respecto dando su punto de vista pero él no está escuchando.

Le llaman y piden su opinión pero no escucha, le llaman un par de veces pero tampoco responde, se encuentra demasiado distraído en sus propios pensamientos que no es capaz de si quiera prestar atención a la reunión

¿De qué era lo que hablaban?

Ya ni lo sabía, se suponía que era una junta sumamente importante pero no recordaba ni de que, como, cuando ni nada relacionado con ella.

_"Me gustaría mucho que fueras uno conmigo" _De nuevo los recuerdos de lo sucedido le llegaban a la mente _"siempre he querido que lo seas" _ ¡¿es que su mente no podía dejar de traerle esos recuerdos? _"te quiero"_

-¡basta!- se levanta abruptamente de su asiento llamando la atención de todos, o casi todos  
-si no estabas de acuerdo no tenías por qué gritar-le responde el británico

-no, digo, lo siento-aru- levemente apenado vuelve a tomar asiento –por favor continúen-aru- toma entre sus manos los papeles que le habían sido entregados en un principio y hace ademan de leerlos aunque sabe que no puede hacerlo

-bien, como estaba diciendo…-la junta continua y el resto retoma sus puntos de vista sin prestar de nuevo atención a su persona

Su vista se posa sobre quien tiene enfrente y no puede evitar sonrojarse por eso, el otro nota su mirada y, por un breve instante sus miradas se encuentran, pero es el ruso quien ha roto el contacto de manera abrupta, toma la palabra del asunto en cuestión y le ignora completamente.

¡¿Quién se ha creído Iván para ignorarle-aru? ¡¿Cómo es que puede estar tan tranquilo después de….eso?

La junta se da por concluida ¿de qué trato? Quien sabe, después pedirá detalles, ahora, tiene que resolver ese asunto y no puede esperar.

Nota al ruso ser el primero en irse y él no puede evitar seguirle, duda un poco pero al final le llama, él no se detiene, le llama de nuevo y sucede lo mismo –Iván-aru- le sujeta del brazo halándole levemente y logra que se detenga, mas este no gira a verle y espera que hable –... ¿que fue eso de allá-aru?...-es lo primero que puede decir

-no sé de qué hablas- responde él y aun se gira a verle

-sabes de que hablo-aru- frunce el ceño y continua sosteniéndole del brazo

-no sé de qué está hablando China – se gira y le muestra una sonrisa, una que, a decir verdad no sabe distinguir –tengo que apresurarme o el tiempo no será suficiente- se libera de su agarre –además todo está muy claro, no se necesita decir más- se aleja de él y retoma su camino no debe permanecer frente a China o su "mascara" se caerá y eso puede ser realmente peligroso

Mientras él se aleja el chino le observa, es cierto, todo está más que claro, debería dejarlo de lado y fingir que nada sucedió, después de todo, su respuesta fue definitiva.

Entonces ¿Por qué esta dudando? ¿Porque le molesta?

-…Iván…-

¿Qué harás Yao?

¿Qué harás después de lo que sucedió?

¿Qué harás?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_**Notas finales: **__Es súper corto pero en serio no me maten, les prometo que será mejor y si, esta historia llegara a su fin en un par de capítulos más….espero….  
_

_No se olviden dejar un review para ayudar a molestar la conciencia de Yao!*corre*_


End file.
